wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabelle "Izzy" Montez
Isabelle "Izzy" Montez }} | border: 1px solid #AAAAAA; }} | width="15" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:10px 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;padding:4px 2px;font-size:10px;" | "I wasn't the least violent member here but if it wasn't for ya'll, I probably would have had my ass in jail." | width="15" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:36px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px;" | ” |} Biography Izzy is shown to be a bit shy, but confident when she is allowed to present in the way she feels most comfortable. Izzy is, in Heather's terms, "nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." She is fun, but hard to handle, and to the other contestants more trouble than she is worth. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities. She also is number eight on the RCMP's Most Wanted list, presumably for blowing up a kitchen on accident, but it is unclear if she was telling the truth or not. As a running gag in the series, she will leave in an unusual way after being eliminated. Throughout the series, she frequently changes her persona to another that she has created for her own amusement. She has been shown to enjoy plotting solutions to various situations. Despite her strange ways of showing it, Izzy does care about others (mainly Tristan) and means well even if her results don't reflect it. Relationships Elliott Gilbert (one sided crush) We first see their relationship develop when Izzy uses the online persona "Katie" in Friendships, Relationships and Death to talk with Elliott online via instant messaging where they share secrets about their lives. Katie helps Elliott with problems he is having with Izzy. At some point, they exchange phone numbers and begin texting. Heather Fitzgerald (worst enemy) From the moment they first met, Izzy and Heather displayed a strong dislike for one another. In Season Four, Izzy was one of the most frequent victims of Heather's cruel tricks, and was given the nickname "Weird Goth Girl." The most notorious example of this bullying was in The Parents, where Heather deceives Izzy into believing that her love interest, Elliott, was cheating on her with Heather. However, Izzy usually exacts her revenge on Heather, occasionally with the aid of her friend, Camilla, who has a similar hatred towards Heather by getting into a physical altercation with her. Their intense rivalry and conflict continues in Season Five, when they are placed on the same team again. They immediately butt heads from the moment they step off the bus that carry them to their summer cabin. Following the conclusion of the second season, it was revealed in Interviews Part 2 that the two girls engaged in a video blog war with each other, confirming that the conflict is still very much alive and the rivalry of them both got too intese where they got into thier 10th physical altercation. Ginger White (best friend) They have been friends since day one and are always supporting and looking out for one another. Ginger and Izzy are both initiated into the glee club during The New Generation, and are officially classified as "besties" by Izzy during Broken Dreams, when she tries to warn her off starting a relationship with Nathan, the Brewster bad boy. Songs S1= ;Solos Song aiatying.jpg|And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going (Soul Beatz)|link=And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going Song hhhfhdddd.png|Boom Clap (Soul Beatz)|link=Boom Clap Song kgkkgkgkgk.JPG|Love Child (Roaming Carols)|link=Love Child Song irnfnjf.jpg|Don't Make Me Over (Understudy)|link=Don't Make Me Over ep4f (3,2).jpg|If I Were a Boy (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=If I Were a Boy Song b.jpg|Beautiful (Prep)|link=Beautiful ;Duets Song ejnik.JPG|Bad Boy (Heather) (Solos Part 2)|link=Bad Boy Song iemoek.png|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Ginger) (Recruits)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Song mdnikfnfn.jpg|Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Ginger) (Vitamin D)|link=Halo/Walking On Sunshine Song inrjbjb.jpg|Hair/Crazy In Love (Tristan) (Understudy)|link=Hair/Crazy In Love Song hdbfd.JPG|Treasure (Nathan) (Original Talent)|link=Treasure Song ddddss.JPG|Dog Days Are Over (Charice) (Soul Beatz)|link=Dog Days Are Over Song_ip_pdjq.jpg|Stranger (Ginger) (Dancing Teens)|link=Stranger Song sasss.JPG|Potential Breakup Song (Ginger) (Dancing Teens)|link=Potential Breakup Song Song bu gdhbjd.jpg|L.A. Love (La La) (Charice) (The Fridge)|link=L.A. Love (La La) Song ww1.JPG|Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) (Heather) (Roaming Carols)|link=Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-up singing |-| S2= ;Solos Song omemekwmk.jpg|I Look To You (A Friend In Need)|link=I Look To You Album.jpg|Angels We Have Heard on High (The Losers Christmas Album)|link=Angels We Have Heard on High Song k,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l.jpg|What If (Echoes)|link=What If Song jejjy.jpg|Spotlight (Cruel Intentions)|link=Spotlight Song 0elrlkotm4gethg.jpg|Ain't No Way (A Night To Remember)|link=Ain't No Way Song keimeomnekd.jpg|Try a Little Tenderness (Funeral)|link=Try a Little Tenderness ;Duets Song pdr.jpg|Pon De Replay (Charice) (Good Girl Gone Bad)|link=Pon De Replay Song htily.jpg|Hate That I Love You (Sam) (Good Girl Gone Bad)|link=Hate That I Love You Song sondd.jpg|It's All Right (Sam) (Come Fly With Me)|link=It's All Right Song iej9iek.jpg|(I've Had) The Time of My Life (Sam) (Changes)|link=(I've Had) The Time of My Life Song (ewjw).png|I Gotta Feeling (Tristan West) (A Wedding)|link=I Gotta Feeling Song ridk.JPG|Titanium (Anna) (The Enemy Within)|link=Titanium (S2) Song diamonds.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl (Ginger White) (Boys and Girls (On Film))|link=Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl Song o3k4o56ltpuy.jpg|Love Story (Anna) (Typical Love Story)|link=Love Story Song iejeiejie.jpg|Take Me or Leave Me (Ginger White) (Comeback)|link=Take Me or Leave Me Song ww2.JPG|Dancing Queen (Heather Fitzgerald) (Prom Accidents)|link=Dancing Queen Song kimekokmfrkm.jpg|Hand In My Pocket/I Feel The Earth Move (Char) (Birthday Girl)|link=Hand In My Pocket/I Feel The Earth Move Song uhiejo d.jpg|That's Life (Ginger White) (Have You Ever Been Mellow)|link=That's Life ;Solos in a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Song_starr_4.jpg|Blind (Trapped)|link=Blind Song sb.jpg|Santa Baby (Holliday Song)|link=Santa Baby Song bella.jpg|Bella (Sexuality)|link=Bella Losers_album.jpg|Could It Be (Chasing Ginger)|link=Could It Be ;Duets Losers_album.jpg|Secret War (Char) (My Dinner with Char)|link=Secret War Song time.jpg|Go Get It (Ginger White) (Sweet Dreams)|link=Go Get It ep4f (14).jpg|Out Here On My Own (Ginger) (Sweet Dreams)|link=Out Here On My Own Song ikag.jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Ginger White) (Mash-Off)|link=I Kissed a Girl Song ienuwinrem23.jpg|Jealous (Tinker Starr) (Strange Bedfellows)|link=Jealous ep4f (15).jpg|We Found Love (Ginger) (To Have and To Hold)|link=We Found Love Song sls.jpg|Same Love (Tristan) (Sexuality)|link=Same Love ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos Song iwjeokr4enrt.jpg|You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman (Valentine)|link=You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman Song o09jin.jpg|There Are Worst Things I Could Do (Senior Project)|link=There Are Worst Things I Could Do Song hbashhb.JPG|Boogie Shoes (Saturday Night Loser-Fever)|link=Boogie Shoes Song prom 2.jpg|Love You Like a Love Song (A Night To Forget)|link=Love You Like a Love Song Song kowk2ok2ok.jpg|Someday We'll Be Together (Goodbye)|link=Someday We'll Be Together ;Duets Song ienuwinrem23.jpg|Doo Wop (That Thing) (Tink) (The Back Up Plan)|link=Doo Wop (That Thing) Song bg.jpg|Bad Girl (Char) (Senior Project)|link=Bad Girl Song prom 4.jpg|Take My Breath Away (Heather) (A Night To Forget)|link=Take My Breath Away ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos ep4f (2w22).jpg|Mine (The Ping Pong Story)|link=Mine Ep4f_(23).jpg|The Moon Song (A Dream Come True)|link=The Moon Song ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S6= ;Solos ep4f (24).jpg|Don't Rain on My Parade (Frenemies)|link=Don't Rain on My Parade (Season Six) Ep4f_(25).jpg|I Won't Say (I'm In Love) (Bashed)|link=I Won't Say (I'm In Love) Ep4f_(26).jpg|Colorblind (Bashed)|link=Colorblind Ep4f_(28).jpg|I Want To Know What Love Is (Tested)|link=I Want To Know What Love Is Ep4f_(.4).jpg|My World (Ginger White's Project)|link=My World ;Duets Song ahn.png|A Hard Day's Night (Ginger) (Double Dance)|link=A Hard Day's Night Song_hcts.png|Here Comes The Sun (Paris) (Double Dance)|link=Here Comes The Sun Song brave.png|Brave (Ginger) (Frenemies)|link=Brave Song wyes.png|Every Breath You Take (Ginger) (Frenemies)|link=Every Breath You Take Song_bc.jpg|Boom Clap (Charice) (The Big Reunion)|link=Boom Clap (Reunion) Song twfaf ®.jpg|That's What Friends Are For (Ginger) (The Losers)|link=That's What Friends Are For (Reunion) Ep4f_(27).jpg|Let's Wait Awhile (Nathan) (Tested)|link=Let's Wait Awhile Ep4f_(29).jpg|Who's That Girl (Charice) (Plan B)|link=Who's That Girl ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Loser